Deidara's First Time
by Deidara's clay bomb
Summary: PWP. Deidara's first time making love. What more can I say?


"S-Sasori Danna!" The blonde arched his back as the redhead continued to nip and suck on the teen's neck. A small sigh passed through Sasori's lips. He leaned up to Deidara's face, and claimed his lips. A small fight of dominance ensued when Deidara allowed Sasori's tongue into his mouth. Sasori won, as usual.

"Brat…" Sasori held Deidara's chest down with one hand, and trailed kisses down the blonde's neck, licking and sucking on the bomber's sensitive buds. Deidara gasped for breath.

"Danna!" Sasori smiled, and moved slowly downward. He reached Deidara's pants, and looked up.

Deidara looked down, and nodded his approval. Sasori slowly, teasingly, pulled down Deidara's pants, taking the boxers down with them.

"You're beautiful, Deidara." He leaned forward, and kissed his partner again. The bomber moaned lightly, and reached down, tugging at Sasori's pants. The puppeteer allowed them to come off, and slid back down. He smiled, and took the blonde's member into his mouth, teasing the tip with his tongue. Deidara tried to keep his moan quiet. Sasori took the whole thing into his mouth, and sucked hard. The blonde bucked his hips.

Sasori held Deidara's hips down, and kept sucking, gently for a minute, and then suddenly hard. Deidara's moans quickly turned to pants.

"Danna… I'm.." Sasori hummed, and teased the tip again. Deidara came with a loud moan.

Sasori swallowed the hot liquid, licking his lips. Deidara stared at Sasori with slightly hazy eyes.

"Danna… please…" Sasori looked down at the teen with a worried look.

"Are you sure, Dei?" Deidara nodded, and Sasori kissed his partner, gentle and full of passion. Deidara matched his kiss.

Sasori leaned back, and stuck three fingers in front of Deidara's mouth.

"Suck on these. I'm gonna make it a bit easier on you." Deidara took them into his mouth willingly. When Sasori felt them fully coated, he pulled his fingers from Deidara's mouth, and kissed him.

"It's gonna hurt for a minute. Just relax…" Deidara nodded. Sasori pressed his lips to the bombers, and inserted a finger into the blonde's virgin entrance. Deidara wiggled, and gasped at the uncomfortable feeling. Sasori kissed his neck.

"I know, Dei. Just hold on." He moved his finger around a bit, getting the blonde used to it. He stuck in a second finger.

Deidara bucked, tears springing to his eyes. They rolled down his face, and Sasori kissed them away, before kissing his nose. The blonde whined quietly.

"Shh… I'm sorry, Deidara..." He spread his fingers slowly, stretching the blonde. He let out a whimper of pain, and Sasori kissed him. Deidara focused on the kiss, and slowly the pain faded. He moaned once, and Sasori started thrusting his fingers upward.

"Better?" Deidara gasped as something was brushed. Sasori backtracked, and rubbed the spot again. Deidara moaned, louder than before.

"Found it, huh?" Sasori thrust his fingers up to that spot. Deidara barely noticed that Sasori had added his third finger.

The redhead continued to hit that bundle of nerves until Deidara started to push down to meet his fingers. Sasori pulled his fingers away, and Deidara sighed.

"Hold on, Deidara…" Sasori hooked his hands under the teen's knees, and pulled them up onto his hips. Deidara froze for a moment.

"Dei?" Deidara reached up, and pulled Sasori's head down. Deidara kissed him harshly, and Sasori positioned himself at Deidara's entrance.

"You ready?" Deidara nodded, and Sasori slowly entered the blonde, until he was completely inside his partner.

Deidara let out a cry of pure agony, tears streaming down his face. Sasori stayed put, kissing Deidara's face.

"Relax, Dei. I'm sorry. Try to relax and it won't hurt as much. I swear, it'll get better…" Deidara just nodded, and relaxed after a second. Sasori sighed, and started a slow pace.

"Danna.." Deidara moaned, and slightly arched his back. Sasori smiled, and bit Deidara's neck, and sucked on the wound gently, leaving a mark.

"Faster, un…" Sasori sped up his pace, and Deidara clenched onto Sasori's back. Sasori sped up again, causing Deidara's groans to reach a higher level.

Sasori thrust in with a hard force, and slammed right into Deidara's sweet spot. The blonde let out a yelp of pleasure.

Sasori aimed his thrusts at that spot, and went faster and harder. Deidara dug his nails into the puppeteer's back.

"Danna!" Sasori kissed his neck, and traveled up to his lips. Sasori reached down and started pumping Deidara's member, matching the movement with his thrusts.

"S-SASORI!" Deidara came with a loud yell, spilling onto both of their chests. Deidara's walls clenched around Sasori, who came a moment later, whispering the blonde's name.

Sasori kissed Deidara again, both of them panting for breath. Sasori rolled off of Deidara before his arms gave out, and pulled the bomber close. Deidara snuggled into Sasori's chest, and both of them fell asleep quickly.

-August 2nd, 2012, (edited on August 15, 2012, and redone on August 18, 2012)


End file.
